


NoirBug

by fangirl0003



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl0003/pseuds/fangirl0003
Summary: Everything is perfect.Everything is also black and white.And Marinette is acting weird....maybe everything isn't quite so perfect after all?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Blanc/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	NoirBug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WandaVision AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/775557) by sae-what. 



> Woo! I'm excited to be sharing this with everyone. Please check out the end notes, because that's where I talk about the concept, where it originated, and my thoughts on how this is going to go.
> 
> Just know for now that I do not watch sitcoms. I don't think I can really emulate all the different styles, but I'm giving it my best shot while still keeping Adrien's thoughts more modern. (So if anybody reading this does actually enjoy watching older shows, I apologize in advance.. I'm probably about the butcher the style entirely.)

When your girlfriend is the daughter of a baker, you tend to get roped into the kitchen.

Adrien knew this.

Yet he still somehow managed to be surprised when he found the task of making an entire dinner before him.

“So… because we’re doing this dinner for us… you thought we should make the whole thing?” he summarized after listening to one of Marinette’s long spiels, full of backtracking, contradictions, and random spasms of laughter.

“Basically,” Marinette shrugged, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she pulled out meat from the fridge.

“Have you at all considered the fact that you usually _bake_ , and I don’t really cook?”

_{Audience laughs}_

Marinette glanced over at him. “That’s why we have a recipe, Adrien. It’s the kind of thing people use when they’re cooking.”

_{Audience laughs}_

Adrien gave a shrug, pushing off the counter he had been leaning against. “What do you need help with?”

“Could you grab out the knives?”

“Planning a murder, my dear?”

_{Audience laughs}_

Marinette laughed, shoving him playfully away. “Oh, stop it. Now, we’re going to need some spices…”

Despite his initial comments on the whole affair, Adrien quickly found himself enjoying making dinner with Marinette. Really, doing _anything_ with her made him happy. He just loved being around her.

“When did you say that our parents were going to be here again?” he asked as they put the chicken in the oven.

“Mmm,” Marinette hummed, wiping her hands on a dishcloth. “At about five.”

Adrien stopped, then whipped about to face the clock. “But that’s in half an hour!”

They both froze, gazing with almost-exaggerated horror at the stacks of dishes covering the counters - a horrendous mess.

_{Audience laughs}_

“There’s no way we’ll get this all done in time!” Marinette cried. She began to pace, chewing her bottom lip. She came to a sudden stop, then whipped about to face him head on. “I think… we should just use our miraculouses. If I conjured a lucky charm, everything would be fixed in no time!” She began pacing again, her fingers fluttering in the air as if they were already ready to hold a lucky charm.

Adrien stared at her. “But Marinette, we’re not supposed to use our miraculouses for personal gain. You _know_ that.”

Marinette paused, turning a doe-eyed gaze upon him. “But haven’t you already?”

The words were like daggers, aimed with precision and striking him dead center in the heart.

That wasn’t normal.

That wasn’t Marinette.

How could he possibly pretend anything she did to be like her, then?

Swallowing hard, he shook himself. “We’ll just work fast. We make a great team, remember?”

Marinette brightened, smiling easily, as if nothing had just happened. “Of course, dear.”

Since when did they call each other that?

Since now.

Since the colour had faded from her and left her just a marionette on strings.

_Knock knock!_

Adrien gave a jolt, but Marinette had already crossed the kitchen floor and was opening the door to the house that she lived in with her parents. “Nino!” she exclaimed. “How good to see you!”

“What’s up?” Nino asked, smiling widely, showing all his teeth. “Do I smell chicken?”

Marinette pulled open the oven door, producing a fully cooked chicken. There was no way that that should have been possible, but with no colour, who would really notice?

“That you do,” Adrien nodded, crossing the room to shake hands with his friend. “Good to see you, Nino.”

“Big mess,” Nino noted, glancing about the kitchen. “Do you both want some help cleaning up?”

“What a _great_ idea!” Marinette smiled widely back at him, also showing all her teeth - too much teeth for a normal Marinette smile. The way she used to look when she was all nervous around Adrien. “We’d appreciate all the help we could get!”

“We’re having a dinner with both our families to celebrate us getting together,” Adrien explained, rolling up his sleeves to start on the dishes. “Marinette thought it would be a good idea for us to be the ones to make it.”

“That’s sweet of you guys,” Nino said easily, grabbing a dishtowel to help dry the dishes.

They were done the dishes so fast, it could only have been rivalled by that done by movie magic. Nino left them, apparently having no other reason to be there other than to have helped them with the dishes.

At the exact moment he left, the door swung open again, and the Dupain-Chengs entered the room - followed by Adrien’s parent.

“Mom, Dad!” Marinette cried, rushing over to them in a flurry of skirts and her clicking heels. She grabbed them both in a huge hug, her small arms not fitting all the way around both of them. “You’re just in time! Dinner is ready!”

“How lucky!” Sabine smiled warmly.

The dinner was on the table as the approached - though Adrien didn’t remember being the one to put it there. Nino and Marinette must have done it when he wasn’t looking - keeping everything running perfectly, of course. As was their job.

But as he pulled out a chair for his own parent, he couldn’t help glancing over at Marinette.

Did he really want that to be her job?

He couldn’t capture her… _Marinette-ey-ness_. But he wanted that.

He wanted her back.

Luckily for his running thoughts, dinner went by quickly. Before he knew it, they had all finished and Marinette’s parents were insisting that they be the ones to do the dishes. So polite. So perfect.

Almost unnatural.

“I’ll get the hang of it,” Adrien murmured under his breath, the words inaudible.

An arm slipped around him, and glancing down, Adrien found Marinette smiling up at him, his coat draped over her other arm. “I think that was a success.”

Adrien mustered a smile for her - an easy enough task, as he was looking right at her. “I think so, too.” He leaned down, kissing her gently on the cheek. “But I suppose I’ll have to be heading home, now.”

“Goodnight, Adrien.”

“Goodnight, Marinette.”

As he moved to close the door behind him, though, he couldn’t help glancing back inside the house.

Marinette was there, staring straight at the door, a smile plastered across her face, waving one hand side to side energetically. Without pause. Without even blinking.

 _Unnatural_.

_

Adrien gazed out his window. He was living in a small apartment now, just big enough to house two people and the feeling of a real home.

But the image of Marinette and Nino grinning at him wouldn’t leave his mind.

Adrien closed his eyes involuntarily, his fingers slipping to the cuff of his shirt sleeve. He unbuttoned the cuff, and slipped a bracelet out from hiding.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by _colour_.

Pink and green caught his eye first. The bracelet Marinette had given him had originally been one she’d made for herself, but for some reason, it had kept its colour.

But the truly important charms were nestled side by side in the center of the bracelet. He hadn’t put them there himself; they’d just appeared that way.

Everything had appeared. Perfectly.

Just as he had wanted.

Now, Adrien let his fingers hover above the earrings and ring tied onto the string. He could feel the power pulsating from them.

He didn’t need a full wish.

Just an… _adjustment_.

Adrien let his fingers stay there, only a hairbreadth away from grazing the pieces of jewellery. Taking a deep breath, letting his fingers steep in the power aura, he made the change.

No more strings.

Not on Marinette.

She had to be free.

Maybe not her memory. But… _her_. Her thoughts, her attitude, her personality.

Her.

He wanted _her_ back.

Not his cardboard cutout version.

He could feel the shift in the very air around him when it happened. A change had occurred.

Marinette’s strings had been cut.

After several minutes, Adrien realized that he was still holding the bracelet. He quickly shoved it into hiding again, buttoning his cuff up.

And just in time.

There was a knock at his door, and it creaked open.

“Adrien? You’re still awake?”

“Sorry,” Adrien said softly. “Too many thoughts.”

“You might want to get in your pyjamas. Try to sleep, okay?”

Adrien pasted on a smile. “Okay.” He turned around, taking in the sight of his parent. “I love you.”

Emilie Agreste smiled fondly back at him. “I love you too, Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> The concept for a Miraculous Ladybug WandaVision AU was originally created by the amazing sae-what on Tumblr. You can check out that post and their art here:
> 
> https://sae-what.tumblr.com/post/644741636116578304/wandavision-au-in-which-chat-blanc-was-able-to
> 
> I wrote a short fic based on this art, and some people requested that I continue. After watching the season finale of WandaVision, I ended up coming up with some ideas and playing around with some different ways I could kind of match up elements of the shows.
> 
> Will everything match up entirely or follow the exact same logic?
> 
> No. (Sorry)
> 
> But I do like both TV shows, so I hope that you end up enjoying this fanfic as well. I have a general outline ready, so I'll write an episode, edit it, and then post the chapter. I am currently in school, so there might be times where updates take longer to come out - especially as my chapters get longer. This first one was more of a setup than anything. But I hope you enjoyed it and might even stick around to see upcoming chapters as well :)


End file.
